


The way you make me feel

by returntoinnocence



Series: Hogwarts Mystery, Penny Haywood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I might add angst in the future, More characters to be added, Very AU at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntoinnocence/pseuds/returntoinnocence
Summary: Everyone is gay and happy





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make it a one shot, but it might turn into a multipart series, I’m not sure yet. I’m not quite happy with the ending since i’m not that used to flully writing. Then again it was good training :) enjoy and don’t be afraid to send some feed back <3

The first time you noticed that something had changed with Penny, was on your sixth year, while you were on King’s Cross. She stopped by when she saw you and Rowan talking, before boarding the train. Penny grew into beautiful young woman over the summer; you wouldn’t blame anyone for trying to steal one of your best friends.  
Penny ran to hug you both, the same energy she always had; but something clicked in you the moment you saw her smile. When she hugged you, you clung to her like she was a life line, resting your chin on the top of her head due to the height difference. You had no chance to see her last summer, while you were at Rowan’s farm. You missed Penny so much. At that moment you noticed, your feelings for her were more than just pure friendship, you felt ashamed for some reason.  
Penny went to a different compartment, so you spent the whole trip talking to Rowan. Who at this point was like the sister you never had; trying to distract yourself from the current train of thought you were having. But she was still in the back of your mind. Rowan, who was sitting in front of you, noticed you weren’t the most present in the conversation. She knew you like the palm of her hand.

“Is everything okay Y/N? You seem bothered by something…” concern in plastered her eyes.  
“Yeah… just a little distracted that’s all” you waved your hand dismissing her concern but deep down you knew.  
“Well, if you are not ready to talk about it now, we can always talk about it later” she leaned in smiling genuinely, resting her hand on your knee trying to reassure you.  
“Trust me, it’s nothing, I was just zoning out” you smile at her and she let go of the subject.  
The rest of the trip was quiet. Rowan was reading and you were almost falling asleep on your seat, with a blanket tightly wrapped around you. That was until your compartment door slid open and you jumped from your seat.  
“Hey! … sorry” Penny said apologetically once she noticed she startled you both “I missed you guys, and I was getting a little lonely back in my compartment, so I sneaked over here” she lingered at the door frame waiting for invitation.  
You looked at her from head to toe, blushing. She was wearing high waisted jeans, an oversized mustard cardigan and black and white sneakers.  
“O-of course” you put your feet down “Come in” you tried to keep your cool as Penny sat next to you.  
Rowan noticed instantly, you were feeling something for Penny. She was really amused at your flustered state but decided to save you this time.  
“How was your summer Penny?” she said putting her book down.  
“It was nice, but I did miss you guys” she put a strand of hair behind her ear “I mean writing and all was fun, but it’s not the same as hanging out” she looked at you and smiled.”Honestly though, I’m a little jealous that you two go to spend summer together”  
Was Penny flirting? No, it must be your imagination, she’s your friend. “Yeah well…” you started, looking down. “It’s not like it was all sunshine and rainbows, you know?” you shyly look at her “We were studying and digging into vault stuff, not to mention” you pointed at Rowan “she was a sweetheart, helping me train for quidditch” you said smiling and Rowan waved you off.  
“I still have bruises from your so called “training”, Y/N” she looked at you faking a glare, you giggled.  
Penny looked at the interaction and grinned “You seem to get along really well” she said with a hint of sadness to it. Still she got comfier on her seat leaning against you, resting her head on your shoulder. “I missed you so much” she said looking down before closing her eyes.  
You assumed that was directed towards both you and Rowan, you blushed nonetheless.

Once you got to Hogwarts and after the beginning of the year ceremony; you accompanied Penny to the Hufflepuff dorms. It was on your way to the Slytherin, you told yourself, it wasn’t an excuse to be around her at all.  
“G’night, Pens” you smiled at her.  
“Good night, Y/N” she stood on her tiptoes to kiss your cheek “By the way, love the hair” she winked and disappeared into the Hufflepuff dorm.  
You normally had your hair short but you decided to grow it out over the summer. The fact that Penny just complimented it made your heart beat faster. You stood there pressing your hand on the cheek Penny kissed, flustered and looking off into space. That was till Rowan came by and waved a hand in front of your face.  
“Hello… earth to Y/N, everything okay?” she looked at you confused.  
You grabbed her hand and run to the Slytherin common room “We need to talk!”

In the common room, Rowan was just staring at you confused as ever. “Y/N, are you going to tell me already, or are you going to leave me hanging” she rested her hands on her waist.  
You looked at her running your hand through your hair. “Rowan…” you look at her pleading “I think I’m gay…. “  
Rowans first reaction was shock, but the second she saw your pleading expression, she burst out laughing.  
“It’s not funny, you dork, this is serious” you punched her arm lightly.  
“Ouch” she held her arm as if it hurt “I give, I give” she rests her hand on your shoulder reassuringly “So what made you come to that conclusion?” she said sarcastically as if she already knew.  
“I think I have a crush on Penny” you said defeated. Rowan smiled.  
“Yeah, you are not subtle at all, Y/N” she giggled.  
“Rowan you are not helping! She’s our friend and I’m pretty sure she’s not into girls” you said with a panicked expression as you saw Merula waking in the common room.  
“Maybe we can continue this conversation somewhere else” Rowan said grabbing you by the arm and pulling you to your sheared room, closing the door behind her.  
“Look, if I’m honest with you” she sat down on her bed kicking her shoes off “I think you should talk to her about it, you never know if you never ask”  
You look at her with fear and sadness, written all over your face and she continues. “Don’t tell her you have a crush on her right away. I mean you know, ask her what kind of person she’s into, or like if she has a crush on someone.” she looks at you puzzled “Do you really not know? After all the time you spent with her over the years?”  
You sigh, defeated, and dramatically fall back on your bed, putting your hands over your head “It’s not like, I don’t know. It’s more like I’m not sure. We did talk about it, but never that much, it was more about potions and stuffs that she only opened up to me.”  
“Alright, tell you what” Rowan walked over to your bed and sat next to you resting her hand on your knee “I tell Penny that you need to talk to her, so you can show her what a good catch you are” she smiled tapping your knee.  
You sat and looked at her “Are you serious right now? A second ago, I was in a gay panic and you tell that you are going to talk to her so she talks to me? Rowan I love you, but I don’t think you are understanding the situation, what if she never talks to me again?”  
At that she hugged you, you hugged back. “You are over thinking it. That’s not going to happen, Y/N. She’s your friend and it’s not like you are proposing to her” she giggled and you hugged her tighter.  
“I don’t know what I’d without you”

The next few weeks were kind of a pain for you. At your request, Rowan didn’t say anything to Penny, so you never talked to her about it. You’ve been avoiding Penny with really dumb excuses, as Rowan and Ben said. If it wasn’t a quidditch practice or game celebration, you needed study with Rowan or prevent Tulip and Tonks from pulling another prank. She was always in the back of your mind, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to talk to her.  
You were a mess around her; you don’t know why now you can’t keep your cool. It’s not like you just met her, you knew this girl for years and you know things that most don’t know about her. So why hesitate? You decided that, since you can’t face her directly, and you didn’t want to prolong this any longer, that you’ll send her an owl. You tried to write a long letter trying to explain everything but decided against it.  
She deserves more than that so you wrote a short kind of notice like letter, in a jokingly serious tone that you knew she’d catch instantly.

Penny was in the great hall reading a book on potions, when a familiar owl landed gracefully in front of her with a letter. She caressed the own and gently took the letter. Instantly, she recognized the beautiful handwriting and smiled to herself.

 _Dear Penny:_  
_I’ve never meant for us to be distant,_  
_Please forgive me._  
_I have a lot to tell you and it is imperative, that I do so in person._  
_I’m waiting by the lake._  
_Please be here at your soonest convenience._  
_Wear something comfortable._  
_Yours truly, Y/N._

Penny giggled at the way you wrote the small notice; she knew how you used that “serious” writing as a way to lighten the mood. She closed her book and made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile, the wind was making it hard for you to stay still in one place. Your hair was up in a messy bun. Around your neck, the scarf that Rowan’s mom gave you for your 16th birthday. You were wearing jeans, the worn boots you loved and a leather jacket to fight off the wind.

You were pacing at shore, throwing rocks into the lake trying to make them bounce; going over everything you were going to say to there for the eleventh time. Mentally preparing yourself for rejection. You heard footsteps and turn over to the noise, noticing Penny walking slowly and kind of hesitant towards you, with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She was wearing a light blue beanie, the jacket let you see a hint of the mustard cardigan you remembered, from the first time you saw her this year. You grinned and let her get closer.

“Hi stranger” she said with a smile on her voice.  
“Hey…” you said hesitant.  
“You wanted to talk?” she said closing the distance a little.  
“Yeah, but I think it’s best if we take a little walk around the lake if that’s okay with you, it’s kind of windy” you said with a sad grin.  
“Alrighty” she said cheerful as ever. She slid her arm under yours entwining them. “Let’s go”

You walked for a while in comfortable silence. Till you were ready to talk again.  
“Penny…” you began looking forward, “I’m sorry for becoming distant the last few weeks” you said with sadness, you didn’t want to be apart from Penny “I’ve been dealing with a lot and I didn’t know how to handle it” you stopped on your tracks and looked at Penny.  
“That’s alright, I knew you’ll come around” she rubs your arm reassuringly “I’m not mad at you, you are one of my best friends and you know me better than anyone” she smiles sincerely.  
“And that’s why I was afraid to talk to you about it” you looked down fighting off the tears “I don’t want to ruin what we have” you look at her.  
“Awn, come on Y/N, we’ve know each other for so long, what could possibly ruin our friendship?” she said reassuringly.  
“I like you” the words fell heavy from your mouth “and not just in a friend kind of way” you wait for the rejection to come like a slap to the face. You stand still ready for it, but it never comes. Penny let go of your arm and jumped hugging you, pulling you down by the back of your neck. She kissed your cheek close to your lips.  
“I like you too, you have no idea how long I’ve been trying to woo you” she giggles. You look at her confused and make some space to look at her.  
“You were?” you raise an eyebrow “since when did you have a crush on me?” You ask, puzzled at the smile she’s giving you.  
“I realized over the summer while we were writing each other letters, I dropped hints in the lasts ones” she looks at you tilting her head to the side “Did you really not notice? Not even on the train?” you look down, trying to think about every signal you missed, like the oblivious dork that you are. You rested you forehead on hers.  
“I’m really bad at this, am I not?” you said smiling.  
“Yeah but…” she leans in, your noses were touching each other “you can fix it” she smiles. You take the hint and close the distance, kissing her. At first it was chaste, her lips were soft and a little chapped thanks to the cold. You felt her and run through your messy hair and you pulled her impossibly closer. Soon soft kisses turned hungry, she playfully bit your lip and you giggled, going back for another kiss. That’s when you realized you were screwed. You knew you will never going to get enough of her. Her tongue slid in your mouth exploring, you let her tongue dance and caress yours. Soon you both needed air, so you broke the kiss and looked at her amazed and relieved.  
“Will go on a date with me?” you said smiling. Penny gave you a peck on the lips and grabbed your hand entwining your fingers.  
“I’d love to”.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recived a letter from your parents with an invitation, Penny is the first person that comes to your mind.  
> Or in other words I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a little too long, I’m sorry for that, there’s a lot going on, but finishing this was refreshing. I hope you like it :) All mistakes are mine.

It was a quiet night at the Slytherin common room. Rowan was across from you, reading a charms book. You were writing back to your parents, finally, after getting your family’s owl with an invitation letter and a possible suitor for you, this morning. You’ve been pretty good at avoiding or rejecting past years suitors, but you know this year they are going to be pushier since you only have one year left at Hogwarts.

You updated them on your relationship status. You’ve been dating for two months now. Everything was so effortless with Penny and your friends were so supportive of your relationship, you couldn’t be happier. But you couldn’t tell your parents she was a halfblood, it was already bad enough, they may say, that she was in Hufflepuff. You thought, what they don’t know can’t hurt, right? But the end of the year was near and so was Christmas. Your family’s annual reunion and celebration at the Y/L/N manor was happening and you couldn’t say no. You’ve gone every year to the boring event. But this year was different, Penny was with you and you wanted to go with her as your date.

Your family was accepting of same sex couples, as long as it was between purebloods. Arranged marriages were pretty common to ensure a pureblood line. But they knew most of the time; love would never come to be between the couple. So once blood was ensured, they encouraged seeking it. But since you were young, they will probably tell you to marry first, have a kid, and then if you are still in love with her you can pursue that relationship.The thought of that made you cringe, leaving Penny for an arranged marriage, possibly breaking her heart beyond repair and even having a kid with a man that you didn’t even know. That’s not an option.

The distress was visible on your face, not to mention you were mumbling to yourself, Rowan noticed instantly.

“You know, it’s a little hard to concentrate when you are over there brooding and talking to yourself” Rowan said exasperated. You looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “Oh don’t look at me like that, I hate when you do that” she puts her book down as Barnaby, who was just emerging from the boy’s wing, sits next to her.

“So, what’s up? Why are you still up?” he said looking at you both with a smile.  
“Y/N has mommy issues” she said mockingly.

“I don’t have mommy issues. Shut up” You said crossing your arms. Barnaby just tilted his head and was about to speak when Rowan continued.

“Oh yes you do. Look at you, you are a mess, and you are just answering a cursed letter. What are you going todo when you face your parents?” she pauses lifting an eyebrow “Besides, don’t you go every year to the Christmas reunion?”

You sighed and nodded. She was right what were you thinking. You should be thinking what to do, instead of worrying, something that seemed to happen every time you had to answer to your parents. Barnaby looked at you and rushed to your side, hugging you tightly.

“Don’t talk to her like that Rowan, look at her, she’s in pain” for once he seemed to understand, even though he’s an oblivious mess, you were thankful for that. You pushed him lightly to ease the crushing hug.

“No, Rowan is right. But this time I’m bringing Penny” You look at Rowan’s shocked face “well, if she wants to and if she allowed” Barnaby settled on your side with his arm around your shoulders.

“That’s a great idea, Penny would be so happy to spend Christmas with us” he said smiling and shaking you reassuringly.

“Wait, hold up. You, are taking Penny to a celebration full of pureblood elitists?” Rowan looks at you like you just insulted her. “Do you realize the implications? What if they hurt Penny or you? What if you are disowned?”.  
“Rowan, I thought you were with me on this, they are not going to disown me” You glared at her.

“Look, Y/N, I’m just looking out for the both of you. Don’t you think it would be wiser to wait, I don’t know like a year to present her to your parents? ”.  
“A year? Rowan I’ve known Penny almost as long as I’ve known you. You’ve met my parents. Why shouldn’t she?”

“First of all, I’m a pureblood. Second of all, I’m a Slytherin and third of All, I’m not your girlfriend.Don’t you think they are going to judge her heavily? And possibly hurt her in the process?”

“Rowan they are not like that. They are distant yeah, but who doesn’t love penny? She’s like a little ray of sunshine” you said with a smile on your face.

“Yeah, she’s cute and kind and smart, what’s there not to love about her?” Barnaby remarked still holding you.

“Look, I’m trying to be helpful I don’t want either of you getting hurt over your elitists parents, okay?” her words were harsh but you knew she was right. You nodded at her and rested your head on Barnaby’s shoulder looking up at him.  
“You are going to be there this year… I’m glad” you said with a smile.  
“Yeah it’s going to be fun” he said cheerful as ever “Promise I’ll get the second dance” Rowan just sighed shaking her head. 

“You bet” you said smiling and kissing his cheek then looked at Rowan “You are just jealous, you weren’t invited and that I get second dance with Barnaby” you said mockingly and stuck your tongue out at Rowan, who blushed at the last part hiding her face a little on her book.

“Y/L/N!” Merula, who was probably listening, interrupted, just as Rowan was about to answer with a sarcastic comment “What are you whining about now?” Barnaby instinctively held you closer while you looked at Merula. “Do I get to see you at the party?” She said, ignoring the situation completely.

You have both decided to stop being at each other’s throats during last year’s reunion, where she was invited along with her caretakers, to your personal distaste.

“Look Snyde, I’m not in the mood right now to argue with you, I just want to sort my things out” you tried to dismiss her. “And it’s not a party; it’s a pretty well organized family and friend’s reunion. I don’t know how you got invited last and this year, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask” you said with annoyance in your voice.

“Oh, well…” she crossed her arms with a smug smile on her face “If going to the ball with Haywood is such a problem, maybe you should take me as your date” she winked at you and you could only blush but still responded at her bold declaration.

“In your dreams Snyde” you wished that was going to be a better come back, but it wasn’t.You just know that you’ll come up with something clever 30 minutes from now. Merula shrugs and goes her merry way. 

“Uh... What was that about?”Rowan looks at you confused. 

“Merula was invited last year to my family’s celebration and I guess now, we are in good terms, sort of speak”

“Huh, so she gets an invitation and I don’t” she picks her book and starts reading from where she left of “Insulting” you giggle.

“I don’t make the rules; I guess they didn’t like your parents when they met, even though they let me stay at your farm last summer….” You try to make sense of your parent’s logic but fail, despite your best efforts “I figure there’s something they don’t like enough to not invite you.” You escaped from Barnaby’s grasp, stoop up, took his hand and pulled him to sit next to Rowan, on the opposite side of you. “It doesn’t matter anyway because I love you and you’d want to murder everyone in the vicinity if you were there” you hugged her and signaled Barnaby to hug her too just to mess around with her.

“I love you too Rowan” he said with a smile. Rowan blushed as her discomfort grew.

“Har har knock it off, you two are so annoying sometimes. It’s almost time for bed so we should get ready.” She pointed at you “And you” she said dragging the last word “need to talk to Penny before you finish that letter” you nodded letting her go.

You weren’t able to cross paths with Penny in the morning, so you just headed to the great hall with Rowan and Barnaby close behind. Merula was being a little pest;ever since she heard you wanted to take Penny as your date for christmas, you’ve wondered if she developed a crush on you, you know what they say, from hate to love there’s only a step.

During breakfast you exchanged looks with Penny, she gave you a little wave and a smile.You always adored her shy smile when she looked at you, her eyes lit up and her cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of pink. Tonks was sitting next to her, noticing Penny’s obvious heart eyes; she didn’t miss the opportunity to tease her about it. By the looks of it, Penny was already so used to Tonks’s constant teasing that it didn’t seem to bother her that much.

You were making some weird hand signals to them when merula sat in front of you and next to Rowan. Who groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Say, Y/L/N, still second guessing yourself?” she lifted her eyebrow and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

“Bug off Snyde, we are not friends we are merely acquaintances.” You said pointing at her with your index finger.

“Don’t you have someone else to bother, Friends, family, dementors?” Rowan said with disdain.

“Shut up Khanna, I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to her.” She said without taking her gaze off of you.

“What do you want merula?” you asked with a sigh.

“Well, since we have no other choice than to spend Christmas together, we might as well be in good terms. Don’t you think?”She looked behind her shoulder as if looking at Penny “I’m pretty sure your girlfriend over there would love to go, but… ” She looks at you with sheepish smile “she’s a halfblood, so you wouldn’t look good in your parent’s eyes.”

“Get to the point” You said exasperated.

“What if, since you rejected me, she was my date and Barnaby over there would be yours?” at that Barnaby smiles and grabs your arm.

“I’m sorry, I got lost in the part where we were friends and you wanted to help me” you looked at her in disbelief. “I’m not saying Penny can’t handle herself, but I’m not gonna leave her with the likes of you”

“Think about it Y/L/N, you get to take a date to the Christmas party, Haywood gets to meet your family, and Barnaby gets a date, everyone is happy.”

“And you get a date with my girlfriend, nope, not happening” with that you got up and walked out of the great hall exasperated.

The hallways were almost empty; students were just starting to head to their classes. That left you walking alone with your thoughts “Who does she think she is?” you thought to yourself as you heard steps running towards you.

“Y/N!” Penny’s voice called. You stopped on your tracks and waited for her to catch up. “You wanted to talk? Is everything okay?” she looked at you with worry, placing her hand on your shoulder. “I saw you getting out of the great hall, did something upset you?” you couldn’t help but smile at her.

“I can’t believe you understood what I signaled. Yeah… I wanted to talk but, can we go somewhere a little more private or at least, somewhere with less people around?” students started to crowd the hallways as they finished breakfast. Penny looked at you, puzzled but nodded entwining your fingers.

“You were all over the place but, I guess I caught up your gestures enough to understand, and yeah, we can go somewhere else” she smiled and kissed your cheek.

Walking in comfortable silence with Penny always made you feel better, at home. She understood that sometimes talking wasn’t necessary with you; just being in company was enough to bond. She wasn’t one of your best friends for nothing.

The artefact room has now become one of your safe places for you and your friends’ misbehavior, but it also gave you some peace and quiet, not to mention the response you knew you were going to get from Penny when you tell her about Merula. She might be a Hufflepuff but she had some Slytherin tendencies.

“So that’s the story, and I love you but I don’t know what to do, my relationship with my parents is already hanging on a thread, with all the cursed vaults and finding Jacob stuff and I really want you to be part of my family, and I know I’m rambling but I mean no disrespect to you or your family, and your sister, she’s adorable, I’m so glad we could find her last year and if anything happens because of my parents I’d be outraged -” Penny stopped your rambling with a kiss on your cheek.

“Hey, Y/N, calm down, I know how much stress your family causes you but, we don’t have to tell them everything” she locked eyes with you “and the suitor? Well, we’ll figure it out and I’d love to go with you” she said as she rested her forehead on yours “if you are still insecure we can, brew a polyjuice potion and I don’t know turn into some dude of your liking”

“No, I love the idea of brewing potions with you but we are going to stay there for a couple of days if you want to that is, and you’ll have to drink every few hours or so, also I don’t like the idea of you not being your lovely self” she hugged you tightly.

“Then let me help you write them back and we can maybe ask Rowan for pointers” she hugged you one last time. “It’s going to be fine don’t worry about it, hero” you smiled at the silly nickname.

“You are the best” you kissed her temple “but…” you hesitated for a second “there’s something else I need to tell you” you look at her “Merula is going too, and she’s been hitting on me, I think, and she even suggested that I take her as my date, then you as her date and I take Barnaby, and I’m so confused”

“She what?” she looks at you incredulous.

“She wanted -”Penny interrupted you with a finger on your lips.

“I heard you the first time” you noticed the rage in her eyes “That phony little rat, who does she think she is? Hitting on with my girlfriend” she said exasperated “She’s going to be one dead woman if she thinks she can get away with that” she was pacing and talking to herself at this point “She’s crazy if she thinks I will let that slide as if nothing happened” she had one hand on her temple and the other was waving around as if having a heavy argument with someone.

“Penns” you started touching her shoulder “ babe, calm down, she’s not a threat, we proved that years ago” you giggle at that, over the years Merula become as threatening as a little puppy trying to bite your toes off. “And what’s the worst that can happen? She can’t do worse than the devil’s snare on first year” that seemed so far away now “and she’s going to be in my house so I doubt she’ll pull anything. I’m pretty sure she’s a little intimidated by my parents” Penny looked at you, her anger dissipating.

“Yes, you are right; I don’t know why I worry so much. We should head to class before we get in trouble” she said grabbing your hand pulling you out of the artefact room. “I know how much you love herbology” she said giggling, all previous stress gone. You did your best to follow her pace but you couldn’t help but to tease her.

“I think someone is jealous” you said with a smug smile “didn’t take you for the jealous kind” you giggled.  
“Excuse you? I don’t get jealous, especially not of her” she said stopping on her tracks and looking at you with a serious face, you raised an eyebrow at her and she continuous “Okay maybe a little, but only because she had the nerve to actually ask you out as if it was free game” she said pointing at you, to which you smiled like an idiot.  
“You are too cute for your own good, well most of the time, the rest you are just genius”

“And you are too charming and sometimes too oblivious to flirting” she giggled “come on we are gonna be late”


End file.
